1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and an associated method for control of the processing or production of articles through the use of a plurality of networked microcontroller boards which through appropriate sensors providing information thereto regarding system conditions and control signals being emitted therefrom, effects monitoring and control of fabricating processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means of monitoring events in a die in a progressive punch press have been known. The use of a central processing unit for such purposes has been known. In our U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,857 specific apparatus and methods for applying the concepts of the present invention to the environment of monitoring and controlling progressive punch press production of articles are disclosed and claimed. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,857 is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The general disclosure of such patent is provided herein as a specific disclosure of an application of the present invention. In addition, further disclosures regarding additional uses and applications of the invention are provided herein.
The automated manufacture of stacks of stators or rotors out of metal strip stock in a progressive die fashion employing a punch press has long been known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,377,115 and 5,622,069, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In such prior art systems, it has been known to advance the strip stock between a punch and cooperating die with the formation of the individual stators or rotors being effected sequentially with ultimate separation of the individual rotor or stator elements from the parent stock. Individual rotor or stator lamina have been rotated and interlocked in order to provide an effective stack of uniform thickness.
In connection with such prior art systems, it has been known to monitor such features as lamina thickness and press position to control features such as counter-bore, rotation, skew and part height. The prior art practices generally involved the use of a remotely positioned central processing unit which employed a large number of individual cables which had to be connected separately to the various sensors and elements, such as rotation effecting motors. One of the problems with such an approach is the requirement that those working with and on the equipment have a significant degree of skill relating to the in-die fabrication process and maintaining the control equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,069 discloses a metal stamping die for a punch press. A programmable logic microcontroller is secured to the die body. Sensors are connected to the microcontroller in order to display on an annunciation panel certain malfunctions and to provide an on-off signal to shut down the press under certain conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,870 discloses a sensing and actuation circuit which is designed to measure stress or strain in its sensor functioning. The actuator is said to function as a force generator or positioning device. It is directed primarily toward functions such as dynamic damping and shape control related to deformation of a body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,368 discloses a process control system that has distributed controller and field devices which permit user downloading of user specified control strategy into the field devices. It discloses the use of a personal computer suitably programmed to effect the desired communications and control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,201 discloses an industrial controller having a number of separate control modules, each of which emulates an electrical path and corresponds to a portion of a computer screen schematic electrical diagram with communication between the control modules and computer being over a shared network.
It has also been known to provide in progressive punch presses visual displays associated with the monitored function so that an operator could view a panel and get an indication of the nature of a problem if one occurred. Among the messages which might be delivered to an operator would be an indication of a problem with press position, misfeed, double thickness or bottom dead center.
It has also been known to facilitate the use of additional sensors by using intermediate connector boxes.
In spite of the foregoing known systems, there remains a very real and substantial need for improved monitoring and controlling methods and apparatus for use in manufacturing systems including, but not limited to, the use of such systems in the creation or processing of a wide variety of semi-fabricated and fabricated products.
Our prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,857, discloses an invention that has met the above-described needs in the punch press environment by providing a punch press having a punch and cooperating progressive metal stamping die for creating rotor or stator assemblies or other products or semi-fabricated products.
The invention has numerous end uses apart from the specific application disclosed and claimed in our prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,857. In general, one or more microcontroller boards have a plurality of logic chips secured thereto and are secured to and preferably embedded within the apparatus. Sensors for monitoring operation of the apparatus and providing information to the logic chips are provided. Communication means serve to effect communication between the microcontroller boards. The microcontroller boards provide information regarding the monitored conditions and control signals which control the operation of the fabricating process.
The communications means also permit communication among microcontroller boards on an event basis, as desired.
Each microcontroller board is preferably positioned within a container which is filled with a material, such as an epoxy, such that the entire container may be secured within a recess in the apparatus. Efforts to gain access to the logic chips will result in at least partial destruction of the same.
A corresponding method of monitoring and controlling a manufacturing operation is provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a microprocessor system for fabricating or handling apparatus and processes and portions thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such apparatus which eliminates the need for a central processing unit with complex programs and multiple cables associated with such systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein the microcontroller boards which control all or a significant portion of the operation of the fabrication process are a part of the apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which has efficient communication means receiving signals from sensors and transmitting control signals and process related information to microcontroller boards formed as part of the apparatus, in order to initiate control functions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which facilitates increased operating speed of manufacturing systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system which is adapted to function as an event based system in delivering information regarding the apparatus to microprocessor boards.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which resists reverse engineering of the control logic functions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce the skill level required in integrating of the apparatus into the manufacturing process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide self-contained smart modules which may be integrated into manufacturing apparatus and employed in the process of manufacture with such modules being capable of integrating sensing, processing, decision-making, control and communication functions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such systems which have improved performance through the use of remote input/output devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to have such self-contained modules which contain a plurality of logic chips and are able to effect communication within such chips on a given microcontroller module and between and among such microcontrollers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for a method of monitoring and controlling production of articles in accordance with the foregoing objects.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide microprocessor modules, which are relatively small and may be employed locally in a system where a particular activity sought to be monitored or controlled is occurring.
It is further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein a plurality of individual microprocessor modules may be employed in a single system without requiring the use of an external central processing unit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such systems which eliminate the need for a central processing unit being wired to each of the individual microprocessor units as a result of local monitoring and decision making provided by the microprocessor, modular units of the present invention.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such systems wherein the use of the microprocessor modular units of the present invention which may be made to occupy a very small space on or in a piece of equipment, facilitates use on portable apparatus,
These and other objects of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the invention on reference to the illustrations appended hereto.